


Love could be both: part 1

by RonsIkeyo9



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonsIkeyo9/pseuds/RonsIkeyo9
Summary: After the trip Dalmatian was happy and tired everyone was happy except for one puppy Dylan he had a crush on Summer but he was worried about his other crush Fergus he confused with who he can do relationship.





	Love could be both: part 1

Dolly: Dinner!!!!!  
Puppies: dinner dinner dinner!!!!  
Everyone was eating their breakfest but Dolly realized that Dylan didn't ate his breakfest.  
Dolly: that's wierd Dylan didn't ate his food he always usally wake up really early 0and eating his food before everyone  
Dante: it's the end of the world!!!!!!  
Dolly: no Dante it's not the end of the world mybe Dylan still sleep because he did another experiment at night when everyone was sleeping  
Dolly: I'm gonna check in the tree house he always there  
Dolly went to the tree house to check if Dylan is there. When she oppend the door she saw Dylan sleep on his bed.  
Dolly: wake up bro it's morning  
Dylan: let me sleep sis!!!  
Dylan tryed to hide under his blanket, but Dolly moved the blanket and the light was dazzling Dylan.  
Dylan: ahhhh the light  
Dolly: bro it's morning  
Dylan: so!!!!  
Dolly: so you missing your breakfest  
Dylan: what!!! Ok I'm gonna wash my teeth  
Dolly: ok  
Dylan wake up he went to the bathroom to wash his teeth. After he finished to wash his teeth he went to the living room to eat his breakfest. But when eating his food Dawkins asking him a question  
Dawkins: how are Dylan ?  
Dylan: good, why are you asking ?  
Dawkins: nothing it just you look like someone who had a fight with a angry cat  
Deepak: why are saying "you look like someone who had a fight with a angry cat"  
Dawkins: because cats hate us  
Deepak: not all of them hate us we have even a nighbor that he is cat and he doesn't hate us!!!  
Dawkins: most of them  
Dolly: guys can you please shut up!!!! We eating now  
Dawkins and Deepak: sorry  
Dolly: so Dylan why are you so tired ?  
Dylan: ahhhh  
Dylan wanted to answer her question, but before he wanted to say something Dolly said first.  
Dolly: is it because you had a crush on Summer ?  
Dylan: what!!! No!!!!  
Dolly: are you sure ?  
Dylan was laying, but Dolly did a smile face to Dylan and Dylan give up.  
Dylan: ok yes!!!  
Dolly: I knew it  
Dawkins: so you have a girlfriend  
Dylan: yes and a boyfriend  
Dolly: What!!!!  
Triple D and Dawkins: boyfriend!!!!  
Dylan: yea I have a boyfriend  
Dizzy and Dee Dee: who is it ?  
Triple D: yea who is it ?  
Dylan: I don't need to tell you everything  
D.J. : we just want to know who is it ? Because we didn't know that you had crush on a boy  
Dylan: I can't tell you  
Dylan finished his food really quickly. He went to the tree house to be alone and to make video that he playing video game with his friend Spongebob for his YouTube channel.  
Dylan: hello people that I don't know and welcom to another video of Dylan's Ikeyo, and today we gonna play a video game with my friend Spongebob from Sponge Is Lucky channel  
Dylan: how are you Spongebob ?  
Spongebob: good, how are you Dylan ?  
Dylan: good  
Spongebob: how did you sleep ? Because today we gonna play Aliens vs Humans online game  
Dylan: I didn't sleep really well  
Spongebob: why you didn't sleep really well ? Are you ok, you can tell me everything  
Dylan: remembet that my family had a trip ?  
Spongebob: yes  
Dylan: so I had a crush on a Cornish Border Collie that her name is Summer  
Spongebob: ok and  
Dylan: and I have a crush on someone else too!!!  
Spongebob: double love  
Spongebob: who is it ?  
Dylan: it's a boy  
Spongebob: ohhh ok, but what his name ?  
Dylan: Fergus  
Spongebob: wait it's not your best friend ?  
Dylan: yes he is my best friend  
Spongebob: does he know that you like him ?  
Dylan: nop  
Spongebob: ok but you know that you have only one choice  
Dylan: yes but it's really diffecult to chose which one, can I chose both of them  
Spongebob: I don't know this is your choice not my  
When Dylan want to say something Dolly going outside  
Dolly: Dylan and Dawkins take care on the puppies ok ?  
Dawkins: ok but where are you going ?  
Dolly: I'm going to see my friends in the par...  
Dawkins: tricky word  
Dolly: oh yea, see you later  
Dolly went to the park to meet her two best friends Roxy and Snowball.  
Roxy: hi Dolly how are you ?  
Dolly: good how are you ?  
Roxy: good, how was your trip ?  
Dolly: good I had a crush on someone  
Snowball: really who is it ?  
Dolly: it's Dobermen his name is Spike his really cool  
Snowball: you are lucky  
Dolly: yea I know he is beutefull  
Roxy: what about your brother ?  
Dolly: he had a crush on someone too  
Roxy: who is it ?  
Dolly: it's a Cornish Border Collie her name is Summer  
Snowball: it's a beutefull name  
Dolly: yea, did you that my brother had crush on a boy  
Roxy and Snowball: really!!!  
Dolly: yea, but I don't know who is it!!!  
When Dolly was talking so she saw Fergus walking and she wanted to tell him about that she run to him to tell him about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your in the comments I want to know your opinion thank you!!


End file.
